


Truth and Regrets

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Language, M/M, Quote Challenge, Some Humor, Some characters were only mentioned, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "You kissed a guy!?""In my defense, it was dark and he was a very pretty guy."





	Truth and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwedishFanFictionLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/gifts).



Truth or dare? How juvenile.

But, Sanji found himself in the circle of friends, excited to play a game that they haven’t thought about since middle school. Nami thought it’d be a good idea, of course she did, she’s terribly wicked in that way. Maybe it’s because they have all gotten something to drink so their inhibitions had flown out the window. The other guests at the party, like Brook, Ace, Sabo, Jinbe, Robin, and Chopper (mainly because of his pureness) weren’t playing, so they sat on the couch to at least watch their friends either make asses of themselves or reveal secrets.

Ace’s houseparty was going to be _good._

Nami, Vivi, Usopp, Franky, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were sat around, each of them worried about the evil look on the redhead’s face. They said their prayers, listed their regrets, and put on their nonchalant bravery. A cloak of confidence to ward off anything embarrassing. Yet, they were ignorant- their resistance is futile.

“Before we start, we need to decide the first victim.” Nami announces a little too excitedly. “Which is why I prepared this! Ta-da!” She pulled out a cup behind her, placing it in the middle of circle. It was filled with-

“Spaghetti?” Zoro asked. “We’re gonna decide who’s going first by using uncooked spaghetti?”

“We’re going to draw straws, dumdum. And we don’t have straws!”

 _“Duh.”_ Sanji chimed, just to be on the lady’s side.

“Literally no one was talking to you, dartboard.” The green-haired man snaps, trying to ignore being openly flipped off.

“Everyone take a straw! Whoever has the shortest one, is our _victim!_ Say your prayers now!”

They each took one, hoping they weren’t the victim-

“You’re shitting me!” Sanji exclaims once the spaghetti noodles were compared. Zoro pointed and laughed.

Vivi and Usopp breathed out in relief, high fiving each other while Nami basked in an evil emperor’s glow. The game has begun.

 _“Sanji~,”_ She says, even making the blonde a little concerned with the way she said his name. “Truth or dare?”

“Uh,” He says, looking at how intently everyone was staring at him. “Truth.”

Zoro instantly exclaimed, “Pussy!”

“Literally no one was talking to you, grass stain.” Sanji spat, knowing how much his rival hated having his own words used against him.

Nami interrupted their upcoming fight. _“Have_ you ever kissed a guy?”

Usopp burst out laughing. “I can think of, like, ten better questions than that one! And look at his _face!_ Why would you ask that!?”

The victim pointedly looked at the younger man. “Yes. Yes, I have.”

Usopp shut up.

Vivi’s eyes widened like saucers. _“You_ kissed a guy!?”

“No way! He’s lying!” Luffy exclaims.

“I _have_ to agree with Luffy, bro. There’s _no way!”_ Franky chimed in.

“No, no, it’s true. I have to be honest, that’s how the game is played.” Sanji didn’t break eye contact. “In my defense, it was _dark.”_

Usopp gulped.

Grey eyes narrowed. “And he was a _very_ pretty guy.”

Heat rushed to the brunette’s cheeks, and his really serious case of “I-Don’t-Want-To-Play-Anymore-itis” was kicking in.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s an illness I deal with too. All the time. TTATT And a big thank you to SwedishFanFictionLover for this awesome quote! I hoped you liked this!: 
> 
> "You kissed a guy?"  
> "In my defense, it was dark and he was a pretty guy."


End file.
